The luck of a Black Butterfly
by Lighted Crown
Summary: Marinette, at last, has a chance with Adrien, but when problems come along she discovers that the only thing that was keeping her away from him is exactly ALL the others. When she has a negative desire, will she be strong enough to stand up to her demons, or will she fall into their hands?
1. Chapter 1 - An excellent disaster

"It's not that bad"

Alya was talking to Marinette in the girls bathroom.

"Oh I feel so stupid!" Marinette was having a bad time. She was trying to invite Adrien to a new ice skating track in the mall, but Chloé did what she did best, ruin it.

It had been a terrible day for her. Chloé had been even more annoying than usual, making disasters in class and then blaming Marinette for the chaos, and also making her trip in the hall and making fun of her, luckily for her Adrien was there to lift her up. Now, before she could say a word to him she poured her food, literally ALL her food into Marinette.

"O God this doesn't get off! What do I do, what do I do!"

"You need to calm down. Maybe Adrien won't notice it… Too much."

It was a catastrophe. Now Adrien would never like her, maybe he would even laugh at her every time he saw her! Her life was ruined!

Alya suddntly gasped "I just remembered! I have a jacket on my locker, we can go for it and you can put it on!"

"That's a great idea Alya! I'm so lucky to have a friend like you!"

"I'll go get it, you stay here." And with that Alya was gone. She left the bathroom seconds after Marinette talked while she cried "IIIIIIII KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

* * *

Alya had gone away 10 minutes ago. It was almost time for the class to start and she didn't come back. Marinette was very nervous, if she didn't to go to class, she would have an insistence and have a lot of problems so there was only one choice:

She needed to go for the jacket herself.

Taking a deep breath, she approached to the door and peeked outside. There was no one in sight. She walked outside of the bathroom. Still no one there. So she started running toward the locker room.

If I find Alya's locker I also know how to open her lock. Her code was 13-21 no, it was 22 and… what was the last one? I remember it had to do about a spe…

Couldn´t finish her thinking. She abruptly bumped into something and she feel down. She felt a flash of pain in her head, and pressed it with her head strongly.

"Wow! Are you ok?" Someone was running towards her after seeing she fell down. She didn´t see him because she was too busy pressing her head.

"Marinette? Oh god you are bleeding!" At the same time he touched Marinette's shoulder.

She recognized his voice almost immediately and looked back at him. It was Adrien

Got she felt the worse way she had felt in her life. She felt that this was too much for her. She was going to pass out, and not only for the hit she had. "We got to get you to the nursery right now"

"No! I... I feel really good! Your fine… I mean I'm fine!" Yeah, she was brilliant

"No, you are bleeding and you're going to the nurse right now." And with that Adrien lift her up and took her to the nursery.

"how did you NOT see the pillar in front of you?" Adrien asked, obviously confused

"I-I was running away." Marinette just couldn't lie to him in that moment

"From what?"

"For… emm… I thought I saw a mouse?"

"Hehehehe, ok keep it a secret. By the way I was looking for you"

Marinette's cheeks went red "R-Really? F-For what?"

"I wanted to see what happened to you after Chloé poured his food on you accidentally"

Sure. ACCIDENTLY "I'm fine… Just a little dirty!" A little dirty? God you're a genius Marinette, genius.

"Well, you were going to tell me something weren't you?"

Oh no. This was it, the perfect chance to invite him to the ice track. Come on! You can do it! Tell him! "emm I-I wanted to know that… if you could consider… If you would want to… gototheiceparktodayintheafternon!"

-…

-…

He was gonna laugh, she talked too quickly she.. "Sure, why not? I don´t have to do anything after school" She couldn't believe it. HE AGREDED! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

"GREAT! I mean… ok than, see you there?"

"yeah, how about, 4:30 in the entrance of the mall?"

"Great! I-I think it's perfect.

"Ok, but you have to know, that I´m an excellent skater" Adrien joked

"Sure you are! I mean, really?"

* * *

"What can I put on!" After going home because of the knock she had at school, Marinette was sent t home to rest, but she couldn't, she needed to be perfect for the afternoon, and it was already 1 o'clock.

She had already taken a bath, twice, and getting all her clothes off from the closet a thousand times

"I don´t have anything to put on! I´m a disaster!"

"Calm down!" replied tikki. "Remember you need to cover from the cold of the ice!"

"But all I have are old sweaters!" Then, like a spark if light in the darkness, she had an idea.

"Tikki! Bring me my sketchbook!"

* * *

Adrien was waiting for Marinette outside the mall. He was wearing some gray pants and a white polo shirt, with a coat. The most important thing that he was wearing was a blue scarf that his father gave him for his birthday some time ago.

It was strange for him just the act of being there, but he knew that Marinette didn´t like him like that… Did she? Marinette is sweet and really cool but, he felt a lot for ladybug. And they had kissed, although he didn´t remember that. This was just a friend meeting, right?

He saw his watch. 4:30 with 42 seconds, in 18 seconds she could be considered late, not that he cared that she got late, but it could be a good joke later.

15 seconds later, Marinette got there with a shocking outfit. Winter clothes never had been so good together.

"Adrien!" Waved Marinette and started running towards him

She looked really good, unique and… b-but they were friends! "Hi Marinette"

"I'm still in time! Sorry, well no but agh!" She took a deep breath. "You look really nice!". "Thanks! You look shocking!" Adrien said, regarding it in his head. At this, Marinette's cheeks burned red

"T-Thanks"

"Lets hurry up to the ice rink! There are lots of people going there!"With that Adrien ran of holding the hand of Marinette, but she had the happiest smile somebody could ever have.

They had already borrowed the ice skates and were on the rink. In fact, Adrien was really good skater and Marinette wasn´t that bad. She was having the best time of her life with Adrien. They were spinning and seeing who was the best skater of both, which Marinette lost resoundingly, but she didn´t care. She had never been so open to him, so she was happy that Adrien was going to meet her really as herself.

Adrien was so confused; he was having fun, but also feeling something more. He had never seen Marinette this way, so funny and athletic. She was fascinating and different. He never noticed that, maybe because she was always nervous. But… What about Ladybug? He loved her so much and was with her as the perfect team. He just couldn´t decide from both of them.

In a try of a jump in the air, Marinette fell down. Adrien quickly picked her up, and they were staring face to face in a awkward silence. "Thanks, I shouldn't had to try that risk.

"Don´t worry, risks are good sometimes" Adrien smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Che was chocking through words "They're fun sometimes"

They were getting closer. Marinette started to close her eyes. It was going to happen? Now?! Almost there…

She felt a hand grabbing her leg, and then a good fall that brought Adrien too. When they both fell two more skaters helped them up, and they both went out of the track.

* * *

"wow, you must be very bad at skating if you fell when you weren't moving."

"I didn´t fell! Someone... grabbed my leg!"

"ok ok! Don´t freak out!" Adrien played apparently fearful.

"Sorry." Marinette felt a little weird. They were both walking on the street to get to Marinette's house. Adrien had insisted to go and leave her at home, and he could go on his own.

They got to the entrance of Marinette´s house and said goodbye "Thanks a lot Adrien"

"No problem, I had fun."

"Yeah me too, we should hang out together more often." Marinette grabbed her head and laughed nervously

"Sure, why not?" Said Marinette opening his house and looking back to Adrien "Ok, see you tomorrow at school"

"See you tomorrow, princess." And before Adrien went off, he approached to Marinette and gave her a quick kiss in the cheek. Then he went away.

Marinette got in her house red as an apple and so nervous she went to her room and shouted on a pillow. She started dancing all around and laughing deliriously. "OH GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH I WILL NEVER WASH MY CHEECK AGAIN NO MATTER WHAT! Aaaaaaaaah! Oh God!"

She was happy as can be, but that would not last very long.

* * *

"How could he almost kiss Marinette! I´m just soo much better than HER!" Chloé was furious after seeing what happened in the ice rink. Luckily she was a god skater, and could stop the kiss in time.

"I didn't want to do things this way, but I have no choice! Marinette du paing, you will pay!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Bad luck butterfly

Next day at school, Marinette was received by Alya, who knew everything about yesterday "Oh my gosh! You really had a date with Adrien! O God I'm gonna pass out!"

She told her about it yesterday. They started talking to class but Marinette notices something wrong. "Is it me, or all the girls at school are staring at me with anger?"

"Well… They are probably jealous." Alya hadn't noticed the spontaneous horror face in Marinette's face. "Why?"

"Someone posted imagines of you an Adrien yesterday. All the students have seen it."

"W-WHAT!" Marinette said, almost falling wwhile the faces of broken hearted girls pasted watching her. This was terrible! Almost every girl in the school liked Adrien. She would be hated. Forever.

Passing in front of the manager´s door a strange hand got out of it and pulled her inside. There was Adrien. "What the…! Adrien? What are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry, but we´re in a situation. Looks like Sabrina was the one to publish the photos."

"I understand my problem, but why do YOU hide?"

"Girls are upset with me to; I was the one that broke their heart" They both laughed. It was good that this problem had not distance them again. The bell rang and they both hurried to the classroom. It was the longest 4 hours of all their life. They could only talk to their best friends, but even Nino was strange that day.

* * *

At last it was lunch. Marinette didn't know where it was worst, in the classroom or in lunch where everybody could see her. She wanted to sit down with Adrien, but she saw someone in her way. Sabrina was staring straight at her and then, she started walking to a lonely hall.

Something was wrong about this, so she followed her. After being alone with her in the hallway Sabrina spoke. "I am really sorry about this. I tried to convince Chloé that there was a better way, but she is furious with you. I know we aren´t friends and I have done bad things, but you have been even nicer than Chloé and I needed to say that Chloé forced me to do it…"

Before Marinette could reply, Sabrina ran away the fastest she could and got out of site. Marinette talked for herself

"But what did you do?"

She got to the cafeteria and saw that some girl weren't watching her anymore, but to the same place. Other girls did see her, but not with anger, but almost sadly. She passed to see what was happening there and couldn´t believe her eyes when she saw it.

Chloé was kissing Adrien.

Her heart stopped in that moment and saw everything. Chloé was holding Adriens face and enjoying it. Adrien had a surprised look in his face. In the same table where watching 2 persons: Alya and Nino. Marinette couldn´t take it anymore. She ran away from there, not before Alya had noticed it.

* * *

Adrien, Nino and Alya were waiting for Marinete in the cafeteria. She was taking too long "Maybe… She went to the bathroom?" Said Alya.

"Maybe, agh." Repeated Adrien. There were still angry looks on girl's faces. It's not like he was dating Marrinete or anything...

"Adrien!" Someone was calling him from the back; he got up and spun around and expected to see Marinette, but Chloé showed up just in front of his face, and moving towards it, giving him a kiss.

A lot of students looked back to see what was happening, and he was petrified.

Then, he pushed Chloé and she feel to the floor. "Hey! That hurt!" She cried

"What is your problem Chloé!? Why did you do that!" He felt really angry. He always controled his rage for Chloe, but this was too much to take in. She smiled deviusly "I just wanted to break the ice and show the world how in love we are!"

" I DON'T LOVE YOU."

He left to the bathrooms; maybe to wait Marinette was still there.

* * *

At the school entrance, Marinette was crying. She… she didn't disserve Chloé doing those thing to her, and hurting others. "Marinette!"

Running, Alya and Nino went by her side talking almost at the same time. "Adrien didn't kiss her!" "It was Chloé!"

She looked up to them "I already know that"

Alya looked at her with curiosity "Than why that you react like that girl?"

"Because no matter how much I try, things with Adrien go wrong! And it's not my fault! It´s the other fault! Everybody´s fault! AND I'M SICK OF IT!"

She ran away from School, she needed to relax. She wanted to go away from there. No. not just that, she wanted to punch things, o break things; she wanted revenge to everyone that ruined her happiness!

She had know an awful look in her face, her eyes were deeper, almost as an evil look."What if… I use ladybug to make something shameful to Chloé? That could give her a lesson"

"No!" Tikki cried and stopped her. "You can´t use your miraculous to hurt people that aren't evilized! Remember what master fu told you! You wouldn't be better than the papilion!"

"I don't care anymore! I have the miraculous and I will use it when I want!" With that, she transformed to ladybug, but gave her calm and made her want just to leave.

* * *

Hawk Moth was in his dark chamber when the window opened and all of the beautiful butterflies started flaying threw the room. He sensed something... "It tastes like… Fury and despair to one that you can't love, and consider everyone at your surroundings guilty for that crime. You would do anything to have the things you DESERVE. I need a closer look of who is this girl. She could be the perfect weapon to catch Ladybug and Chat-Noir!"

He took a butterfly and turned it into an Akuma. "Fly away little akuma, find her and darken her heart!"

He didn't know, that that maybe had already happened...

* * *

Ladybug was in a roof top crying sadly. She felt pain in her heart, fearing that she would never be with the only one she loved. Just when things are getting better, just when she was happy, things went wrong. She needed company. Even Chat-Noir could make her feel better. She wanted Adrien.

She remembered she had her notebook with her and a pencil. She started sketching him, the best way she could. She felt she had all the time of the world.

She made Adrien looking toward her. She made it really good; she put all of her heart on that drawing. Ladybug hugged the piece of paper and looked at it. But when she stopped hugging it, a powerful wind current made the small piece of paper flow through the sky and despaired.

She felt even more heart broken than before; even the air took away Adrien from her. Everything wanted to make here unhappy.

She started crying, but she heard a sound in front of her. She looked up and saw a Black butterfly holding her drawing. She took it, and at the same time, the akuma possessed the paper.

Hawk Moth was in her head. Ladybug couldn´t believe it, but at the same time, she started not to care "Well, well, well. I am quite surprised. Ladybug is the carrier of all that fury?"

"Get out of my head!" Ladybug grabbed it ike it was to explote

The voice came again. "But then how will I help you get Adrien?"

Ladybug froze "Help me? You are one of the principal reasons of the problem!"

"I understand, but I can make it up to you"

She stooped grabing her head "…how?"

"Giving you powers beyond rules." She imagined his evil smile

Her narrow deepened again, her eyes darkened a bit "An akuma? No. That is not enough."

The papilion moved his hand. "We can fix that. Come to me."

Ladybug didn't get it until somehow; she felt she was flying on the wind, going somewhere she didn't look for. She felt her instincts, and she felt strong.

* * *

Ladybug got to a strange place, really dark and strange, but t didn't matter too much. A great window opened, and thousands of butterflies flew with the moonlight. In the middle of the room was Hawk Moth. "Welcome Ladybug"

"I…"

"No, no, no, no. Please don't say anything. I want to make an agreement." Ladybug kept silence. "Very well. As you could know, you already have an Akuma in you, but you haven't transformed because you don't want to. You said an Akuma is not enough for you, but I really want your miraculous, so, what is your price?"

Normally she could keep her miraculous, but she felt, limited. She couldn't have what she wanted so tikki was keeping Adrien away too! She was smiling now "M-My price… Is that I want to have the power to do everything that I want. I want to be unlimited. I WANT THE POWER TO TAKE REVENGE OF ALL."

He returned the smile "Very well, I shall give you that power in exchange of your miraculous and Chat-Noirs. Deal?"

"Deal." Ladybug turned into normal. Hawk Moth was really surprised and yes, happy. Still looking to him, she took of her miraculous and felt a little… empty. There was no sign of tikki anywhere.

"Do not worry Ladybug, soon you will not feel empty, but full of power."

"I expect that." She approached to Hawk Moth, and handed him her miraculous. "Now it's your turn."

"As you wish." Hawk Moth turned to his white butterflies and made a ball youth his hands. He used a lot of power in that charge, but he didn't care at all. When he finished his spell, he had a dark ball in his hand, and gave it to Marinette.

When Marinette grabbed it, the butterflies looked at her. She moved from a side to another, and it was kind of cool until he butterflies started going after her.

She felt fear and covered her face. The ball slipped from her hand and fell to the floor, which opened it. From the inside of the ball a dark ray came out and hit Marinette in the chest. The butterflies made a tornado around her, and started to turn in akumas. Then, every one of them started to enter the ray that leads to Marinettes chest. It was painful, but it did get rid of the emptiness she felt, and was filled with more Akunas.

When it finally stopped, she got of floating, and got up on her feet. She felt powerful, adventurous and mostly, vengeful.

you, are a work of art, my Beautiful butterfly

 **"I am not just a Butterfly Hawk. I am a Black Butterfly"**

And like a black shadow, she stretched her long wings, and flew out of the window, breaking it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Black kitty

3 friends had gathered that night on the park. They had permission or at least their parents new about their meeting.

Adrien was the first to talk. He sounded worried "Have they found her yet?"

"No, there's no sign of Marinette." Alya said sadly, she had been a lot with Nino oftenly, who was the next to talk. "Alya and I were the last that saw her. She left really angry dude."

Adrien didn't feel good. Alya and Nino had told him everything that happened and Marinette´s parents were worried sick for her. He had tried to talk to Ladybug, but she wouldn't answer.

They kept talking an hour, planning of places she could be, and promising to check them while going home.

After they left, Adrien turned into Chat-Noir. He started looking for the entire town, but there was no sign of Marinette.

He felt it was his entire fault. If something bad happened to her… It would be his fault.

* * *

Adrien was with Nino on school. Alya had gone with some classmates to distribute some adverts if they found Marinette. There was a searching team than Nathanael made to find her, because he was worried sick too. Adrien tried to think more ways to help, but he was very tired to do so. She had been looking for her the past two nights, but there was still no sign of her.

He hadn't seen ladybug for a long time neither. Actually, there had been o villains for the last 3 days, so probably she would not use her miraculous.

It was lunch time, so he went with Nino to the cafeteria. The last 2 days he started to sit with not only his friends, but people that were Marinette´s friends and classmates.

In the table they were sitting on were Alya and Nathanael already. He could also see Alix and Kim fooling around.

Suddenly, the roof went down and fell almost on some students head. The ceiling had a giant hole. From that hole, a great figure came in. It was totally black and terrifying, with a pair of large dark wings. Her face was covered with a mask around her eyes and her hair was dark, picked up high like to antennas. Only looking at her made everyone scared.

The diabolical looking creature gave a small laugh at the scene. " **You. You are the ones that ruin my happiness, that keep away the ones I love."**

"Adrien!" Someone called him. It was Alya. "M-Marinette said something very similar the last time we saw her!"

Adrien looked back and recognized Marinette instantaneously. But he didn't see that generous and cute spirit she had, He saw hate and anger. " **For your crimes, YOU SHALL ALL PAY! Beginning… with you! -At this, Black butterfly pointed to the one that had sinned most of all: Chloé."**

Adrien cried. "Chloé, run!" He was too late. The wings of Black Butterfly started to flap and made a great air stream that made Chloé and other student's crash on a wall, but Chloé had the biggest impact, making her unconscious.

Sabrina cried while she kept hold of her friend. "Chat-Noir and Ladybug will stop you!"

At this, Black Butterfly only gave a large laugh. **"Hahahahaha! Oh God… Ladybug?! LADYBUG IS NO MORE! I was sure to make ladybug disappear. Ladybug is GONE! Poor little thing, so lonely, with no one by her side to fight. I am doing this for her too, no one helped her, and that other reason why…**

 **I'm making you suffer!"**

Adrien's heart stopped beating… "L-Ladybug… I'm sorry." Marinette killed Ladybug? That wasn't possible… No akuma had made something so terrible. This was something different.

All the people of the room started running out of the school, fearing the worst, but Black Butterfly did not follow anyone, and she was left alone in the room with Adrien, that as still in shock. A sweet voice sounded in the distance "Adrien? Are you ok?" Adrien looked up and saw Marinette in her normal look. She had white wings and different clothing. She was wearing a light blue T-Shirt and a white long skirt. Her hair was as usual, and she had that look of generosity she had. She was the Marinette he knew. "Marinette?"

"Oh Adrien I missed you so much!" She gave him a hug and grabbed him strongly. Adrien was still confused "I've been so alone… Hey how about going to somewhere today?"

So she was asking him for a date, right now? After just knowing that she killed Ladybug? "Emmm… I really don't know"

"Why?" Her face changed, she looked the same, but her aura felt just like the black butterfly's. "Tell me who doesn't let you go with me." Adrien saw how she felt anger and was just waiting for a response. "No! It's that I'm very tired! That's all."

"Oh! Well, we could hang out one of these days don't you think?" Marinette turned back to normal.

He knew Marinette would't do that, he just needed to ask... "Is it true Marinette? Did you make Ladybug disappear?"

Marinette looked at him almost sadly "I'm sorry, I tried to avoid it, but she didn't let me do what I needed to do. At a moment, she just surrendered, and let herself go." Adrien felt apart. He started to cry and felt terrible. He had left Ladybug alone, It was his fault that he lost his love and his friend, because it didn't matter how Marinette looked, she was still corrupted of evil. "I want to be alone Marinette, please."

"oh… If you want it, just don't do anything stupid please." Marinette flapped her wings and went away passing through the hole in the ceiling. While passing threw it she became Black Butterfly again.

 **"Let go to chase those rats!"**

* * *

Adrien got to a conclusion. Ladybug always turned everything normal after defeating an akuma. He knew what he had to do, if he defeated Black Butterfly, Marinette would be free, and maybe Ladybug could come back!

No time to loose, he transformed into Chat-Noir and went after her. Maybe he could do things right!

When she found her, she was going for the physics teacher. " **You should have put us in the same team! It was a great opportunity that you took!"**

Before a dark blue ray could hit the teacher, Chat-Noir rebound the shot. "Looks like someone doesn't want to blame herself for her actions"

 **"How dare you Chat-Noir stop my vengeance? I didn't have plans to stop you for now, but you leave me no choice!"**

He felt something more know, anger "Like Ladybug!?"

 **"She knew what she was doing! It was her or me!"** She cried back to him.

Chat-Noir was about to give a good strike to Black Butterfly, but she practically moved 3 meters away in one second. While Chat Noir was in the air, she gave a strong kick to him from above, making him crash in the ground.

He felt weak and like he couldn't move. He was already defeated?

Black butterfly had a creepy smile in her face now **"That was more boring than I expected."**

The voice of Hawk Moth got in her head "Now! Take his miraculous!"

She looked so bored **"No, I don't think so"**

You couldn't see Hawk Moth, but it was obvious that he was irritated "What?"

 **"It's not the time, how can I know that once you have both miraculous, you won't take back my power? I'll keep torturing Chat Noir for a bit more time, and if you try to stop me, I will consider you an enemy again!"** Hawk Moth saw what he created. He gave too much power to Ladybug, and he knew he was to week to fight it. He was not in charge anymore, in fact he was useless.

Black Butterfly flew away, searching for someone else to take revenge, but Chat Noir heard what happened and though of a way to get back Marinette.

* * *

"Mister Hawk Moth! Where are you!?" Chat Noir had been searching for a couple of hours somewhere to find Hawk moth, but without luck, until he saw a white butterfly that seems really familiar. He followed it until getting to a strange building. In the entrance there was lots of broken glass, that seemed came from a tall window. When he got there, he found him. Hawk Moth.


	4. Chapter 4 - Bad luck can't stop-

He ran toward him and grabbed his shirt, than he slammed him to a wall "This is your fault."

"I know it is, and I realize I made a huge mistake. But I cannot stop her"

"Why can't you!" Chat noirs eyes just had hate and felt vengeful

"I gave her lots of my power, I am weakened."

"Then tell me how to stop her!" He roared. He didn't even now he could do that.

"You can't. Nobody can, she has too many power"

"How can an akuma give so much power?" You think he was angry, he was getting angrier

"You normally fight against an akuma, now imagine hundreds." Chat noir let him go. "H-Hundreds?"

"The only one that can defeat her is **herself**."

Chat Noir was already leaving, when he remembered something important. "I've got questions. How did you send hundreds of butterflies to her?"

"oh no, no, I just send one"

"But you said…!"

"She couldn't transform because she didn't want to, so she came here with ladybug. Here, she made ladybug "disappear" and gave me her miraculous, and in exchange I gave her unlimited power, well almost." Chat noir had a new punch of reality. Marinette… got rid of Ladybug BEFORE she had transformed to something? So it was true… Ladybug gave up.

Hawk Moth new about the situation the Butterfly "killed" Ladybug. In a metaphoric way it was true, but he talked that way because it was still fun to say, and it still wasn't an appropriate moment for them to know their secret identity.

Chat Noir saw a little desk in the room. He saw Ladybug's miraculous. "I want those."

"No! I've wor…"

"If I don't have them we could lose a chance to stop her! And I don't care if you want it or not." Chat noir took the miraculous, and went away before Hawk Moth could do something about it. He should make a joke or something, but this was getting too bad for him.

* * *

Adrien was in a park bench with Ladybug's miraculous in hand. He remembered the moments she passed with him, even without knowing who she was. He missed her. Plagg ate by his shoulder. "Wonder why Ladybug was upset. Last time I saw her she was fine!"

That was true. Why could she be upset about? No one knew or did someone. Who… who could know…

He had an idea, but needed a girl for it.

He went running a few streets, and found the secret refuge and hideout. He went in and saw his classmates hiding. Nathanael was drawing a picture of Marinette and ladybug together as friends, but he had already made one of Black Butterfly and Ladybug fighting. Kim was talking with Artix and Alya was posting in her blog strategic points to hide from Butterfly. Adrien went running towards her. "Alya!"

"SHHHHHHHh!" Hush'd everyone.

Alya noticed that Adrien talked to her. "Ayla, I need you to put this on. There are Ladybug's Miraculous."

"H-How did you get these?!" Ayla grabbed them and putted them on instantaneously. A little while later, a small creature appeared from nowhere, a little kind of ladybug thingy. "Uh? What happened? Ah! Where is Marinette!?"

"Marinette?" Alya had a mixed expression of sadness and curiosity.

Maybe it would be a better idea if Chat noir talked this. "Wait a second! I'm going for Chat noir!"

Adrien ran outside and transformed. Then he went inside again. "Chat Noir could give you a paw in that?"

"Omg your Chat Noir!- Alya couldn't believe her eyes."

"Mind if I borrow your little flying friend here?"

"N-Not at all!" Alya took her phone and started blogging her new discoveries

Chat Noir didn't wait a second and grabbed tikki. Then he ran away outside the refuge. "Hey you're hurting me!"

"Oh! Sorry" He let tikki go. "But I have to ask you something important!"

"But there's no tim…"

"Why was ladybug upset? Why did she fight Marinette and gave up?"

"You don't get it, right?"

"What?" He felt confused

"Marinette didn't kill Ladybug! It's just metaphorically! She was sad because of the same reason of Marinette, Adrien!"

"Ladybug liked Adrien?" He felt More confused, and really happy in a way.

Tikki saw that she needed to tell Chat Noir Ladybugs identity to save her, but she couldn't tell him directly "Yes, just as much as Marinette"

"Marinette likes Adrien?" Now this was interesting

"The exact **same** way" Tikki said it very slowly

"Is that why they fought?"

Tikki face-palmed her. In that moment, Alya came running from inside. "Hey Chat Noir! I saw something unbelievable! These earrings you gave me are almost the same as Marinette's! I suppose she was fan or something like that but isn't it cool?!"

The truth punched Adrien in the face again. This whole time he never realized that? Marinette… Marinette was Ladybug's fan!?

Tikki couldn't take it anymore **"Oh for the love of God Ladybug IS Marinette!"**

Here comes another punch and it's a Knock down! "WHAT!?"

The hair was the same, the skin color, the eyes. Almost everything and he never notices that Marinette was ladybug? Now he felt stupid. "How did I just know! I'm a jerk!" Chat Noir started hitting his head on the building

He explained to tikki all that he discovered. "Looks like Marinette has hundreds of akumas in her"

Tikki couldn't believe what she was hearing. The idea of Marinette with hundreds of evil creatures was unforgivable "She doesn't only have an incredible power, but she just can't think anymore. This… This is my fault! I should have been with her! I should have let her get mad and torture Chloe's feelings if it avoided this! Oh…"

"Don't blame yourself tikki, if its someones fault here, its mine."

"…"

"What, you're not gonna deny it?"

"Oh no, it's pretty your fault."

"Thanks Tikki, you make me feel much better."

*Beep beep*

And with that, Adrien lost his disguise "Upss. Surprise?"

"No surprise, I always knew you were Chat Noir."

"WHAT! Is it that obvious?"

"No, well maybe but that's not the point. I have been with ladybug for thousands of years; I know how to sense other kwamis and even more my counterpart." Plagg got out of nowhere and with a cheese he got from who knows where "Hi tikki! Looking god."

"I'm not in the mood Plagg" Adrien was still much confused, but it made sense

The next thing she spoke made Adrien feel a strike on the head. "No matter what you saw on the cafeteria, that's not Marinette or Ladybug. Maybe it has her body and she could be deep inside, but that is a complete akumazed creature Chat. I don't think…"

Adrien was a little nervous "What? You don't think what?"

.

.

"That well ever see Ladybug again."


	5. Chapter 5 - Behind Darkness

Chapter 5

Behind darkness

No, Adrien wasn't going to accept it… He… he needed Ladybug, needed Marinette, he wanted them back, he needed them back, fix his mistake. "I… I will not accept it! No matter how far away, or how difficult, even impossible it is, even if there's a deep chance to get her back, I will give my life to bring them back!-"

Tikki interrupted him "But there maybe not be a chance!-" "There is one!" Adrien yelled at her back. He knew it. "Hawk Moth told me something important. He can't stop Marinette, but there is someone who can stop her, herself"

Tikki widened her eyes "If we destroy her connection with the cause of her akumatization, maybe she could stop herself. Bringing Marinette back; but it can be very complicated, that's not herself anymore."

"We need to try" Adrien watched how Plagg ate his Rutherford cheese. It wasn't his favorite, but it was cheese.

He imagined Marinette like this, feeding her Kwuami and talking, even sharing secrets. He was still on the shock of discovering Ladybug's identity, but he felt better knowing all this thing of Ladybug not being "dead" thing. Still, that maybe couldn't be the case, he was not dead but akumatized hundreds of times, so much that he was almost a living akuma than what she was before, and knows all Paris was under her control. The citizens were completely terrorized and making hideouts to get away from Black Butterfly. Chloe had a biggest problem to begin with, she was not only really hurt from Butterfly's blast, but she had been hunted by hallucinations about Butterfly. It was not only a matter of being scared, but looked like a power of Butterfly herself. Seems she could see in that way where Chloe was, and find her easily. That's why Chloe had been retained in a strange type of black box, so when she was hunted by her visions, Butterfly only saw what she saw, a black abyss.

Butterfly had already found 2 secret hideouts for refugees, and had a catastrophic result. In one of the buildings all of the people had disappeared, including Sabrina's dad and Juleka's parents. The other building was demolished, which had Nathalie, Ms Mandalieve and Aurore Beauréal in it, including some other student's parents.

One of the worse things that happened was Marinette's parents tried to stop her, having just the notice that both were hit by one of Butterfly's rays and both disappeared.

Without Ladybug, Chat noir felt useless. He couldn't fight Black Butterfly, and couldn't help the others while being Adrien. He only made often patrols but in reality, he feared Butterfly even more than the rest of the people. After having a fight with her, she was a fearful rival.

The wind blew stronger, the cold air lifting his hair; it felt Odd that made him fear the worse. "Plagg…"

Plagg was a little different; he did look a little scared too. "I felt it." Tikki went by Adrien's side. "I have a bad feeling, but I can't do anything right now." Adrien had his hands make a fist. "Don't worry Tikki. Tell all of the ones inside to go somewhere safer, looks like she found us."

* * *

While the others were running, Chat Noir stood in front of Butterfly, her evil grin showing her hatred. "You can still move? My my, I never thought you were that tough."

Chat Noir needed to try getting her back, or at least stopping her from hurting the others. "I know you didn't kill Ladybug, Marinette."

Her grin grew more. "Who said I did? I said that Ladybug was no more, that she disappeared, never actually said ''Kill her'' or did I?"

"Well that's true… That's not the point!" He had to think in a way of making Marinette come back. He rushed and had the intention of giving butterfly a kick, only to notice that she had already moved behind him. He saw her hand make a gun shape. "Bang"

He was flying to the abandoned shelter, his consciousness fading slowly, he felt the pain as he crushed with the wall that shattered in pieces, and at the crash with transformation faded. Crossing the wall he reached the street and Adrien fell right where the crowd was rushing, losing at last consciousness.

He woke up by a nightmare, a stinging pain in his back and head, noticing that they were bandages in it. He looked around where he was, and noticed it looked like an abandoned room.

"Don't move!" a voice called for him sounding really worried, and dashed into the room, illuminating it all. A pure white silhouette that made him lie back on a really smoth bed "You'll get worse!"

That voice, so soft, so gentle. "M-Marinette?" She looked alike again, this time using casual clothe, but still with long white wings. She did really look worried, but something even more, in the bottom of his eyes was flames of hatred. "You don't have to move! Adrien you were very hurt! You had 5 broken ribs! I just… Just…" The flames got bigger.

"Who did this to you?"

"I-I Don't know! Maybe it was in an accident…"He didn't know what to say, it was hard for him to make a plan with such pain, but he did know something, he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. "Hey I just remember Alya and Nino had something I need to get so…"

She smiled, but looked terrifying happy. "Oh so Alya and Nino uh? I'm sorry but they might be a little… busy right know."

Adrien felt dizzy again, he was scared, too scared to ask what had she done to them. "I'm still tired, I'm gonna sleep a little but more" Marinette went back a few steps "Okay! No problem just rest! You'll feel better in the morning."

He did feel better, waking up he could move almost perfectly, just a little bump he felt once in a while bothered him. Nobody was at the house; which was still large, looked now like an apartment. He went to the kitchen and found a basket of croissants waiting for him. He wanted to resist, but the temptation was too big, he ate 3 and took the basket with him, leaving a little note saying he was going to classes which weren't because Paris was a catastrophe, but Butterfly surly won't bother to ask herself if it was true.

Getting outside were Paris streets deserted. He took another croissant and started walking, before eating it he looked and remembered Marinette and Ladybug. "It's this what she would have made me one day if this hadn't happened?" He imagined Marinette giving him a basket of croissants, or even Ladybug. He ate it and noticed something, he was already acting like neither of them would come back. They both wanted him so badly they made such mistakes… wanted him…

 _"You know, I never went to school before. I never had friends. Everything about this for me is… It's a little new." She was only staring at him, and then, at the umbrella he was handing her. She looked different, acted slowly. When she finally took the umbrella…_

"I'm sorry Marinette, I didn't notice it" But know he did notice it. The way he had stopped Black Butterfly, **the reason she was akumatized**.

 **It was for him.**


	6. Chapter 6 - What a Butterfly wants

Chapter 6

What a Butterfly wants

"Adrien? Where are you?" She said with a smile on her face.

Black Butterfly came in an abandoned factory, where Chat Noir waited for her to come. He had made a false, well not so false, invitation of Adrien to see her there, and obviously she went. She didn't still change form, wearing her black suit and flying with her strong wings. The factory was long and scary, next to the river that all people knew in a side of the city. There were pipes and broken machines everywhere, and was a dangerous place.

When Adrien went to look for Alya or Nino, he went to the last place where he saw them, but he just found a garden of stone sculptures noticing all his classmates petrified, including both of them. He couldn't find Tikki as well.

Black Butterfly flew more into the building, sounding a little more frustrated. "Adrien? Are you here?"

Chat Noir got out of his hiding spot, a large pillar that held a important place of the building. "I'm not at all Adrien, but I'm still a good replacement don't you think? I mean I'm much better-…"

"You tricked me! You will pay for this cat!" Said a raging Butterfly pointing at him, not before he nodded "Uh Uh Uuuh… Look" He pointed at the pillar, than to the ceiling. Black Butterfly got his message, if she destroyed a pillar, the whole building could come down. "I don't worry about if the building falls-"

"But what if maybe Adrien was here, than he could…" Chat Noir said with a little grin. Butterfly opened her eyes wide, thinking the possibility that Adrien could be in the building. "I can catch you without making a mess, that's your style"

She blew in a incredible speed to Chat, only for him to dodge her attack, than started running away deeper into de factory. She started chasing after him with dark rays and her crushing wind, but it was a difficult spot for her to point, with tubes and chains, and she couldn't go so fast as she wanted, she los chat noir of sight. "Show yourself you cowardly cat!"

Chat Noir appeared from the heights and wrapped Butterfly with a chain. She fell in a trap made from Chat Noir. Then, with her wings unable to fly, she fell in a little cube of tubes and some steel panels, made too from Chat. "You think this will stop me?" she laughed, starting to free herself quickly

Chat Noir took a deep breath "No, I know that won't stop you, bu-but maybe this will."

*Beep* *Beep* His ring had been running of, maybe he had a few second left. He stood still; letting the power run off while Butterfly made a hole in his jail, already free from her chains and ran over to him, grabbing his throat and on the way of smashing him to a metallic wall that was behind him. Just in time, his transformation ran off in the moment Butterfly collided him not very hard.

They were face to face. Adrien was still, looking forward into Butterfly eyes open wide. He was something between terrified and emotionless, while she was in shock. She couldn't move, her eyes showing fear. Realizing he was holding Adrien against the cold wall, he let go of him swiftly, making him fall from the heights.

She moved back slowly and her antennas falling apart, making her hair set loose and a little broken. She bumped into a broken machine, and looked at Adrien getting up from the floor.

His hand reached out for her. "¿M-Marine-?"

" **GET AWAY FROM ME!** " She pressed herself more into the wall "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Adrien couldn't understand why she was so scared of him, she never had acted like that before, it was like he was a terrifying monster. "Why are you so scared?"

She turned a white butterfly again and fell to the ground. Only know he could see that her wings were really hurt. Although she was incredibly strong, there was nothing more delicate than a butterfly's wings. She landed on her knees and started to cry. " **I don't want to hurt you…** "

He took a step forward, causing the same effect on Butterfly. "You're not going to hurt me" She looked at him, her weeping eyes shining "But I already did it"

She felt wrong, she felt sorry and powerless. All she had ever wanted was to be with Adrien but she hurt him, he made him suffer, left him alone. She was not better that the rest of the people, or even worse. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't know… I ju-just tr-"

Adrien appeared from nowhere in front of her, hugging her strongly. She was just there, in her knees looking at the floor. She wanted Adrien to that before. She cured his wounds and just got fear in his eyes. She went to Adrien's house to look for something he might like, only to discover that he had already left, with all the croissants.

Maybe those had worked because she got a letter that said he wanted to see her, to discover that it was Chat Noir's intent to stop her. And now that she wanted him go away, he came closer?

Adrien didn't sound angry or scared, but relieved. "Please come back." He wanted to say so many things, like "I'm happy you still have a heart" Or, "I miss you", but he thought that was enough.

She didn't have his desire of vengeance anymore, to destroy everyone and stay alone with Adrien. That everyone was his friends, her family, and the people she tried to protect so much. She wanted to be happy and have her friends back, and stop being alone all the time, full of false hopes.

He pushed Adrien away strongly. He looked scared of what could happen, but she went away a few meters without looking at him. Moving hurt. Her wings were falling apart slowly. Without time to fix them She flapped them flying slowly and painful. Adrien was watching from the ground at her wings broke into more pieces. When they fell, they disappeared in a dozens of little sparkles.

She was now high enough. Next she took her hand and sank it into her chest. She gave a large scream while Adrien watched in horror her pain how she got out a black ball while her wings disappeared like a phantom of the past. She started to fall with the dark sphere in her hand. Adrien got up and tried to catch her, without luck she fell on the floor almost in front of him. The ball crashed into the floor and a column of light grew and broke through the ceiling. Adrien got pushed away abruptly from the strength of the ray, which grew bigger and bigger, until reaching him and making all white.

The ray passed out, and he was having problems to see around. Something touched his nose; a white butterfly. His vision came back slowly, showing dozens of more and more butterflies Flying and posing on parts of the factory. He got lost in the view looking to the pure bugs, when something colorful got her eye. A girl with dark hair and a strange but good looking outfit, lying on the floor, unconscious.


End file.
